


Foot

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Launt, M/M, Stablished Relationship, ansty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the USA GP of 1976 and James is about to punch someone for being an asshole to Niki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot

Since he began racing, James is aware he has problems controlling his impulses after a race. It's the adrenaline, hot and viscous in his bloodstream, which grabs all his pent up emotions and releases them in a big and messy explosion to the surface; leaving him shaking and in seek of a release.

In all his years in racing he’s done both stupid things with no apparent logical reason behind them and things which are the result of some sort of provocation. He doesn’t apologize for neither. Everyone who has heard talk about Hunt-the-Shunt knows he needs some minutes on his own and if they approached him regardless of that, well, they were asking for it.

They are in USA. The race went as planned, James won with a decent distance from everyone else and while he’s walking through the pits with his helmet still on hand he hears Niki’s voice behind him. He turns so he can banter a bit with the Austrian; that being one of his favourite ways to calm down – and also a way to check on him without the younger man noticing.

He has to admit that, ever since what happened at the Nürburgring and after Niki’s astounding comeback at Monza, he’s grown a tad overprotective over Niki. Everyone at the paddock respects Niki more, but there’s always a person that would wrinkle their nose at the sight of Niki’s scars.

Taking all these into consideration, it really is no surprise that James turns quickly and grabs a bloody idiot by his shirt and is about to kick the stupid remark he made about Niki out of his arse when someone pulls him back before his foot can make contact.

"James!" Niki's voice gets to his ears in the mid of surprised gasps, a satisfying shriek from the idiot, and the general pumping of his blood. "James, leave it!"

"Not until this fucker apologises," James says through gritted teeth, his grasp on the man's shirt only tightening.

"James!" Niki repeats, his own voice mixed with more calling his name but James is too distracted to pay them attention; his eyes are fixated on the scared face in front of him that utters a strangled apology, lifting his arms up in a placating manner.

He's about to seal that pathetic attempt with his fist but three pairs of hands grab him by his shoulders and arms and yank him away. He begins to shake them off when a hand is placed upon his heart and he looks down to it, following its path to Niki's grounding blue eyes and he stops.

"All right, all right, I'm fine now," He says and sees by the corner of his eye how Jacky, Ronnie and Clay drop his hands away from him but don't back away.

Niki, in front of him, only sighs, puts the omnipresent cap on, and turns on his heels without directing James another word. Something on his chest has James following him, calling him as he ignores the stares directed at him.

"Niki, wait!" he says as Niki steps inside the Ferrari garage, his shoulders strangely hunched. He looks so small standing alone in his red overalls between tools and cars and oil marks that James wishes he could have punched that idiot. "Niki,"

Niki then turns; a set look in his blue eyes. "What, Hunt?"

"Are you—?" James' voice dies on the space between them as he scrambles for the right words; Niki's impassive eyes never leave his face. "What that arsehole said was stupid," he settles with honesy. He knows Niki appreciates it. "If he can't stand watching your scars then he is the one who should fuck the hell off, not—"

"But he's right, Hunt," Niki cuts him off, taking his cap off and holding it in front of his eyes. "The scars always make people uncomfortable and, you know, maybe I can take advantage of this," he says as he puts the cap on again, the half smile on his lips all wrong with his eyes. "Sell its space for sponsorship or some bullshit like that,"

"But Niki," James says after a while, taking a step towards Niki. He only shakes his head.

"No, James. I've told you I've already accepted I'll live with the face of a monster that scares people away, and so should you." he blinks then, taking his eyes away from James to look somewhere past him. "I can take care of myself."

"I know." James says, his voice tinted with pride and truth because _he knows_. He's seen it again and again and he doubts he will ever be not amazed by it. "But still, I would have gladly kicked his arse,"

Niki focuses his eyes on him again, it's blue catching the glow of a yellowish light, and James closes the space between them without hesitation.

"I'm not going to apologize, Niki," he continues, his navy eyes intent on Niki's face, "because I like your face just as it is; with the scars, and the chopped ear, and your stupid overbite, and with that mesmerizing blue of your eyes. Be certain that I will do my utmost to shut up everyone who says otherwise and doesn't apologise."

James takes advantage of the sudden silence and leans down to press his lips sweetly over Niki's. After a heartbeat, Niki kisses him back, calloused hands going to his hair as James cups Niki's jaw with his left hand, using his right one to pull him close.

"You are an asshole," Niki says when they part, their lips still merely inches apart. James can taste the true meaning of the words and lets them seep through his skin and bones as he whispers three of his own right back at Niki, letting them echo as they remain embraced.

"Alright," he says as he takes a step back. "We should get going. I have a trophy to reclaim and you know how much I love seeing you below me."

Niki then punches him quite strongly on the arm that he suspects it’s going to bruise; however, the pleased smile that appears on his face below the red cap doesn't fade away for a long time.


End file.
